I Just Wanna be a Girl!
by blacksta1n
Summary: Allen has developed a new hobby. or is it an obsession. why is he acting so strange and constantly trying to break into Lenalee's room? eventual yullen. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanna be a girl!**

Chapter one: just one more thing. Shit two

She rechecked her piggy tails, positioned her fringe perfectly, pouted her glossy lips and tilted her head up to make sure the foundation spread smoothly under the chin to disappear into her neck. She looked down at her long-sleeved dress. Smoothing it out. She looked back into the mirror, it still needed to be perfected, the scars showed through the make up, he needed a thicker substance.

Yes; he. Allen Walker's shoulders slumped as he realised he'd have to raid Lenalee's bathroom again. He shuddered thinking about all the difficulties he would run into with this task. Oh the consequences he should suffer if he were caught, screw the consequences; _the embarrassment!_ But he couldn't, wouldn't, stop his new hobby, it was like an obsession. He wasn't entirely sure how the idea had come to mind, everything happening rather suddenly. One night he just found himself in Lenalee Lee's bathroom looking through her make up.

A woman's life style had always intrigued him, ever since experiencing the nature of his former master, the woman's mind always confused him. He had always wanted to see what went on behind the scenes. On this night as he raided the young Lee's cabinet and coming across the strange and unfamiliar substance also known as foundation. This must be where his new obsession took its toll as he applied the skin coloured powder to his face and finding that it made his scar less, and less noticeable. He had been shocked at first and then absolutely riveted. Then, after pocketing the foundation, he began to shuffle through more and more make up bags, looking for more of this amazing invention. That was until he heard the bedroom door opening. And he panicked, he had been glued to the spot for a moment or two before he shoved, as quietly as possible, all of the makeup back into a toiletry bag and standing up. Praying for his own life and sanity he had opened the window and pulled himself out into the chilly night. He closed there door just in time to hear the Chinese exorcist whisper to herself (or so she thought) 'I must have left the light on...' before the previously occupied room's light went off.

Allen let out a breath and tried to open the window again, figuring it safe to go back in. however in the event of slamming his buttocks against the glass he found that the window would not open. It had been automatically locked from the inside.

"shit." He squeaked into the breeze. It was cold and the wind whipped at him, as clouds attempted to hide the only source of light in the dark area surrounding the Black Order. Just to make matters worse Allen became aware that the stones were still damp from the latest rain. He turned around to face the wall, feeling some what safer this way and a cold wind blew across his back. He was only wearing a plain white dress shirt and his favourite black slacks; it had been warm _inside_.

With a certain amount of determination mixed with the desire for warmth plus ever present desperation, he began to edge his way around the outside of the castle like building. His hands eventually turning numb, the wind getting stronger and damper. He finally made it to the bottom, alive! But just to spite him the black sky split with a bright light, immediately followed by a bellowing noise of the rolling thunder. Allen hated thunder and lightening, always finding that the blinding light made him uneasy and the loud noise made him feel smaller than he already was. To further his unhappiness the sky opened up a flood just as he placed his hands on the door handle to enter the dry warm area of the Order.

Allen shuddered, back in the present, at the memory of that horrible night; he had had an incredibly bad cold for two whole weeks after that. And yet once his cold had cleared he returned. This time his escape was successful and out the way he had come in the room- that's the door by the way! And now! He'd have to go back, do you understand how painfully horrifying that is??? First things first! If he got caught Komui would torture him thoroughly before killing him. There would also be far too many questions one why the hell he was stealing makeup instead of... I dunno _panties?!_ He would look perverted in the most strange and twisted way. And then! Oh god! What if people discovered his new hobby?! Lavi, and Kanda, god they'd never let it drop, he would accept Komui's mad scientist torture and brutal death any time then suffer through their constant remarks.

But he had to! He punched his hand with determination as he stared at his girly self, he just needed some liquid foundation, a little more bronzer and his new appearance would be complete! He was sure that once his scar was hidden he could fool even Lenalee and Reever! And then he could go shopping, he did a little body squirm at that idea, for once he could go shopping with out worrying about people wondering why a boy was looking at such small clothes. It wasn't his fault he was so- he suddenly realised that if he could go shopping, he looked dreamily ahead of him to a future he wanted to grasp; _I could buy heels!_

Oh what a dream, and then in his female state he could be tall, or at least appear tall, and finally he could (silently) shove it in Kanda's face! Oh it was brilliant! He just could not wait to get out there. With certain impatience he decided that that night he would go to Lenalee's bathroom, he didn't want to waste time; everything was just far too exciting! He would wait until she went to dinner and then sneak in; quickly getting out so he would only be a little late to dinner. Therefore 'nothing suss!'

He looked to the clock and cursed, before starting to strip himself of his feminine attire. He hid all of these products in a black garbage bag and the bottom of his closet, snaps for his intelligent hiding place... yeah... it took just under 12 minutes to wash all of the foundation from his face and still the eyeliner refused to budge... he'd just have to hope that nobody noticed... hopefully.

He walked down the hallways to Lenalee's room and waited... and waited. After twenty minutes he figured she had left already and walked to the door, opening it into the girl's room. Looking around he couldn't see anyone and was about to open it wider when a voice startled him.

"Allen?" the Chinese girl popped into vision through the crack in the door with no shirt on, though she wore a bra, "what are you doing?"

He screamed and slammed the door closed turning bright red, pressing his back to the door. He took a deep breath but ended up falling onto the floor at Lenalee's feet as she opened her bedroom door again, she still didn't have a shirt on and Allen squeezed his eyes shut.

"I-I'm sorry!" he stumbled over his tongue.

He heard a chuckle; "it's okay Allen I know you wouldn't think like some of the other men around here. You can open your eyes if you want, I really don't mind." And he heard her footsteps _tup_ away.

Despite her words his eyes remained tightly shut, "ah, I'd rather not Lenalee, it would be horribly uncouth of me!"

She huffed, "well I've got a shirt on now anyway."

He relaxed and as he opened his eyes rolled onto his stomach to stand. Only to find that she had removed her skirt-just kidding. She was now towel drying her hair, fully dressed, in front of a mirror.

"So what's wrong Allen?"

He realised that he would need an excuse for being here... crap; 'uh I wanted to borrow some makeup' he didn't like to lie but the truth was far more horrible at the present, so that was out of the question. 'I'm testing out Komui's perv radar.' No that wouldn't work either. Damn.

"Erm... I was just wondering why you weren't at dinner yet...?" he said, avoiding eye contact with her reflection and finding the walls of her room rather interesting.

"Oh..." she seemed a little confused, "but it's only just gone 7 o'clock, I'm not usually down there til quarter past."

Crap.

"Really?" he looked down at his hand, as though there was a watch there. Which of course there wasn't because that would cause him to look at his wrist and therefore reveal his secret weapon; the arm of disgusting mutation! Or so he liked to call it, a lot of other people just called it innocence, but that was so boring; "oh look at that! You're right! Hah!" he rubbed the back of his head whilst backing out of the awkward situation and room. "Must have, ummm, read the time wrong. Well must be off! Bye!" and he took off at a run, back to his room.

Attempt 1: foiled.

Attempt 2:

The next day Allen was preparing himself emotionally. He had definitely learned something from the previous night, not only did Lenalee not start dinner before 7:15 but his costume would still be incomplete with the additional makeup. The most important thing he had learned in attempt one was that: he needed a bra!

Now this would prove more difficult with getting away with and he really wasn't too keen on stealing one of Lenalee's. And Miranda's clothing items were out of the question! For some reason stealing the older German woman's bra seemed just that much creepier. Allen didn't want to be a creep; he just wanted to be a girl for a day or two. He would just have to buy his own bra, as well as his own pair of high heels.

It was around 10 am so almost every one in the order would be training now. Allen was renowned for sleeping in late on Saturdays so his absence would show no suspicion. Taking a deep breath he wandered, once again, to the Chinese exorcist's sleeping quarters. However, one corridor away who should call his name but-

"Allen!!! Hey buddy how are you!?" the red haired Exorcist bounded right up to him,, "it's odd to see you awake this early!"

"Uh yeah... good morning Lavi."

"Nawww you still sound tired." He patronized, putting him into a headlock, "come on! Come train with me!" and he dragged him away roughly, still holding him in the sleeper hold.

Attempt 2: foiled

Attempt 3:

Sunday. He would definitely get it this time! He knew he would, he had to! He took a deep breath, this time he would try it at lunch time, hanging around with Lenalee and her brother until they went for their midday meals, and then he would slip away! yes, it was ingenious! Brilliant I say! He was surprised to find himself rubbing his hands together and stopped quickly, clearing his throat despite the fact that no one else was even around.

Hanging out with the Lee siblings proved to be a very interesting experience. One that would scare Allen for the rest of his life. Not really he just got a severe headache from all the coffee aromas floating in the air. Did nobody here drink tea for god's sake?!?! As lunch time neared Allen decided to make his slip early; "well I think I'll go get ready for lunch... so I'll see you guys in the cafeteria right?" he asked, quietly interrupting Komui's intense descriptions on pieces of machinery that he was blow torching together.

Lenalee looked up at his words, a polite smile on her lips, "oh sure Allen, we'll see you down there okay?"

He started to head for the door saying an 'alright.' When he heard Komui suddenly shout with a large quantity of glee and enthusiasm;

"It is complete!!! Say hello to Komurin VI"

He froze. Did... did Komui just say.. K-Komurin?!?! He inched his head around in a circle until he suddenly saw a monstrous robot, bigger than all the previous, slowly standing up and looking at him with red eyes.

"Alright Komurin, show us what you can doooo!" Komui screamed, doing his fantastical twirl with a sparkle, he suddenly had a sock which he threw... landing on Allen's white hair. The next word was the worst he could ever possibly hear in his entire life. It was the very meaning of suicidal wishes, homicidal desires and freaking run for your life nightmares.

"fetch."

Needless to say a fair amount of the order was once again destroyed, Allen was put in the infirmary for the night and Komui was beaten up by his butch little sister... yay.

Attempt 3: foiled

Attempt 4: foiled

Attempt 5: foiled

... Attempt 14: (can you believe that I didn't even pick that number intentionally... how weird...)

Allen was starting to get really tired of this, a lot of bruises too. Very suddenly this task of stealing makeup from Lenalee's bedroom was seeming nearly impossible. Everything that could go wrong; did. He felt he would have more chance of surviving if he were trying to steal that god forsaken lolly pop from Road Camelot's mouth. Surely the he had run out of things to go wrong. Surely...

He walked down the hallway, it was late afternoon, the sun was setting and the aromas of dinner were drifting through the ghostly castle, and he happened to intercept Lenalee. They stopped and smiled at each other as they usually did.

"Hello Lenalee, how are you this evening?" Allen asked ever so politely.

Lenalee shrugged her shoulders, "it was a nice evening so I thought I might take a bath, you know, just to relax a bit?"

It was only then that Allen noticed the white towel in her arms. He was shocked into silence. What a stroke of luck?! Now was the perfect opportunity for him to finally steal what he needed. With these ideas flashing through his mind he didn't realise that Lenalee was looking at him concerned,

"Allen... Allen!! Allen!!"

He jumped; "whoa! What? Sorry what did you say?" he asked, blinking innocently.

"You've been acting really odd lately Allen. Are you ok?" she checked his temperature but he waved her off, backing away.

"Yeah I'm fine! Don't worry about me Lenalee. I hope you enjoy your bath; you definitely deserve a chance to relax."

She relaxed at this and smiled warmly at the younger exorcist, "thanks Allen, you're so cute. You know you should take a chance to relax too. You don't want to wear yourself out." She finished sternly with her hands on her hips.

"I won't! I promise!" he called back to her as he walked down the corridor. He held in a burst of laughter as she disappeared from view. He couldn't believe that the perfect opportunity had finally presented itself. Even as he entered her room he couldn't believe it. But he didn't want to push his luck so he quickly ran to the bathroom and retrieved his goods. Returning to the sleeping area something caught his eye.

Something white, and lacy. Something he needed. The white bra hung on the corner bed post by a shoulder strap. He glared at it as it taunted him, dangling there in clear view; 'take me take me! Go on you know you want to! You know you _need _me!' it screamed at him. He took a step forward. Bras were expensive... this way he wouldn't need to spend too much money. He could just take it.

No! He pulled himself away from the demon object. He wasn't going to become some kind of creepy perv like Bak! He would remain an innocent... cross dresser.

He ran from the room and away from temptation. Once outside his heart pumped furiously, blood rushing and making his head light and dizzy. He had done it!

Attempt 14: SUCCESS! 

He punched the air with a dramatic 'woop!' and sprinted all the way to his room desperate to try out this new foundation. He couldn't wait! Soon he could go shopping and buy heels and become _tall_! And then that Kanda-bastard would stop calling him Beansprout! Yeah! Except... that Kanda must never know.

**A/N bahahaha don't worry I swear I haven't forgotten about my other fics! But I wanted to write this as it is my first request fic! Requested by: obsidianluminosity, who is actually my friend but yeah XD she's doing me a massive arse favour and I'm (hopefully) returning it! Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if Allen is OOC I tried my best. XD**

**Please review! ... you know you want to!!! .**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanna be a girl!**

Chapter two: shopping!

It was... it was... Perfect! 'Twas a master piece! The pure essence of brilliance. Now he just needed to test it!

Allen stood in front of a mirror in his room. He was completely dressed up in his favourite blue chequered dress, white stocking with some black flats. The dress had white long sleeves that extended from beneath the blue patterned material right down to his hands which were covered by white gloves. His face was barely recognisable, his scar completely hidden beneath the previous night's treasure, and he had actually brushed his hair into two smooth piggy tails, mimicking Lenalee's hairstyle as that was the only young female figure he could go off. Since it was only around 10 in the morning on a Saturday he figured he'd use this day to take his shopping trip. Most people of the order used Saturday to train, stay in bed or simply just relax, so he should be able to slip into the train station without notice. Hopefully.

He covered his pale stocking with his black pants but figured he'd get away with the flats (they weren't exactly girlie) then threw his black exorcist coat over everything else, buttoning it up tightly and throwing the deep hood over his head. Most people wouldn't question it, and if they did, then Allen would just have to remove his pig tails quickly before the hood.

He gave a nod of satisfaction at his reflection and spun around to leave. Outside in the corridors he couldn't stop the skip in his step, bouncing his way down the corridors to the train station. It took him some time before he realised that it didn't normally take 15 minutes to reach the underground. It took him less than a minute after that to fathom that he was lost. He was dead in the centre of the hallway, spinning around; there weren't even any intersections nearby, just one long, curving, dark, gloomy hall way. Giving a shout of distress he latched onto the nearest door handle and gave it a shake. It was locked. He jumped away from the door as though it had burned him and ran off down the hallway. All roads lead to Rome! The phrase was going around and around in his head, he'd have to wind up somewhere familiar.

He rounded a stony corner and found himself distracted by a familiar stone and forgot to look where he was going.

"Oof!"

He was tumbling and falling everywhere, arms and legs being bent at odd angles. Eventually the whir of colours and fretful moment stopped and he found himself slammed face down on the floor, his hood blocking all light. There was a warm and heavy weight pressing down on him and he heard it groan before the pressure removed itself, leaving the young exorcist on the floor. Allen flipped himself to a sitting position from where he looked up into the scowling face of none other than Kanda. Ew.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he demanded with the twitch of an eye. He stood there with his arms folded angrily, and despite his authoritive posture Allen noted, with a certain amount of childish delight, that his hair was messy, some of it having fallen out through the tumble.

Holding back a giggle he replied; "I'm heading towards the train station." Never, ever would he admit to this idiot that he was lost.

Kanda's eyes narrowed, "and you were running with your eyes closed because?"

"My eyes were not closed!" Allen stood steadily, in order to keep the hood shadowing his face; "and I was running because... I might miss the... train?" he finished stupidly.

Kanda sighed knowingly, pfft 'sif he knew anything. "You got lost." Okay maybe he does.

Allen stuck his chin out indignantly and crossed his arms over his puffing chest; "no I did not!"

"Tch. Whatever." And he stalked past Allen, discreetly trying to smooth out his hair.

Allen turned slowly hunching his shoulders, hating himself for the question he wanted so much to ask. He asked it; "are... are you going to the train station too?"

Kanda stopped and looked over his shoulder with a smirk, "sure am. And I actually know where I'm going idiot."

Allen muttered a small 'shut up' before hurrying after the other who had turned to walk off without him.

For reasons unknown and discomforting to Allen, he and the Asian sat in the same compartment on the train. Luckily, as per usual, they sat in awkward silence. Kanda meditating with his eyes closed and Allen staring blankly out of the window at the passing scenery. Figuring Kanda would remain in his silent position for the remainder of the trip into the major city, Allen allowed his hood to slip, not enough to reveal his hair's odd nature but so that he could see with out obscured vision.

The skies were looking rather grey that day and Allen sincerely hoped it wouldn't rain as it would make his make up run, the thought even made him pout; and then his hair would go funny too. Not to mention that if his dress got wet he wouldn't be able to put it straight back into the cupboard and out of sight-

"Are you wearing _make-up?_"

Allen jumped and everything seemed to freeze, inside and outside; the air becoming dense and slowing his movements and the trains as his heart thumped painfully and fearfully in his chest. Those words shocked him out of his thoughts and he was reminded of where he was, he quickly threw his hood over his face. The scenery outside the window was far more interesting than the rest of the carriage, but Allen could feel Kanda's eyes piercing the side of his head through the thick black hood, he couldn't look away from the window.

"n-no. why?"

He heard the Japanese exorcist give an annoyed huff; "well it's got nothing to do with that ugly scar suddenly missing from your face."

Ouch. That one hurt, so Allen snapped his head around to glare at the staring Kanda, but of course the older male couldn't see his eyes anymore, "maybe it just so happened to disappear over night!"

Kanda snorted in response and looked out the window himself. Allen watched him for a bit and decided he didn't want the other exorcist milling those thoughts over in his mind and so tried to change the topic; "so where is your mission?"

At this Kanda give a growl of distaste, his face contorting into a frown, "just the next major town."

Allen's heart dropped but tried to make light of it to cover his anxiety; "isn't that good though? Close to home."

At this Allen's previously smiling face was met with an angry Kanda as he glared at Allen somewhat incredulously, making the younger boy back down into his seat.

"no." was the curt reply before Kanda turned to look out the window again.

After a while Allen asked what the mission was, half expecting Kanda to pull the whole; "it's confidential" shit on him. But surprisingly the Asian answered him, if with a scowl. Did he ever _not_ do that? It seemed that everything Allen did pissed him off. Sure he had noticed it before, but now it was pissing Allen off; would it hurt to smile, even just once?

"Just the usual. Akuma sightings. Komui wants them gone before they get any closer to the order."

"Oh. Ok."

Kanda seemed to think seriously about something and he frowned at the report on the chair beside him, "something doesn't make sense though." He thought out loud.

Allen said nothing, not wanting to break his concentration. It seemed as though Kanda would leave it at that, Allen wouldn't have been surprised since Kanda never spoke, let alone about his direct thoughts. That fact actually made Allen feel pretty crap; it was as though Kanda considered him to be nothing but air, or not even there.

Eventually he continued; "it says that the killings are few and far between. They're not out of control. But they're supposed to be stupid, and random."

Allen frowned also, but knew better than to interfere, it was Kanda's mission after all and there were plenty of other missions which had circumstances similar to that. Kanda seemed to think this as well as his shoulders seemed to lose their tenseness, only slightly, and he looked back out the window, Allen followed suit.

Not too long after that they arrived at their station and they left the compartment together. Once on the platform they went their separate ways with no more than a nod, Allen giving a cheery "good luck!" that wasn't replied to, not even a simple wave. Allen dropped his hand to his side and scowled at the back of the departing exorcist before running off to find a bathroom, suddenly very excited again.

* * *

"Good morning there miss! What can I help you with?" a friendly teenage boy asked a customer in a pretty blue dress. The girl was chewing on a finger nail hidden beneath white gloves as she stared at rows and rows of shoes. She had a small frown caressing her features but the creases were broken as she turned with slight shock to face the clerk beside her. She gave a warm hearted smile, tilting her head cutely.

"Good morning! I'm just looking at the shoes," she turned back to the shelves, still smiling, "but there are so many, I don't know which one to choose."

The boy's heart pumped a little. She was so cute! If a little odd looking with her white hair but it was really rare to find a girl this young and pretty wandering around by herself, let alone being friendly.

He tried to force the blush back as he stumbled over his words; "ah... well w-what are you looking for?"

She whipped her head around with a certain alarm and seemed to be taking a timid step back, "girl's shoes!" she blurted out. "shoes for girls!"

He stared at her wide eyes for a moment, basking in how they seemed to reflect the wintry sky. They looked watery, as though she was about to start crying. He thought that maybe she only just realised that she was unaccompanied, he wondered how old she was.

"Ah-heh... right umm, well you're in the right place."

She was rubbing her hands together nervously, "yeah ummm, cause umm I _am_ a _girl_. Heh."

He looked at her confounded, "yes... yes you are." Well now this was just awkward, "so were you looking for flats? Or heels? Work shoes? Designer brands? Erm, joggers?..."

Allen's head whirled. So many different types of shoes were listed for him to choose from but luckily he picked one he could recognise, "just some heels please."

The boy smiled back politely; "right, well just this way then."

Allen was lead to another shelf completely covered in more heels. The selection wasn't getting smaller, it was getting bigger! The shoe shop was deceptively huge! The white haired exorcist stood in an amount of horror as he stared at his choices.

The teenage shoe seller saw things a little differently however:

She stood there gazing in pure awe and he couldn't help but feel proud of his wide selection. One thing about girls was that they liked choices. And he had given her choices. She stood staring at the shelved wall for what seemed like a life time and the boy allowed himself a good stare as well, only at _her_. Her strangely white hair was pulled cutely up into two high piggy tails, leaving a bit of a fringe to cover her smooth face. She had simple, yet elegant, features; thin eyebrows and minimum make-up. The clerk liked that in girls, too much make-up made them look fake. But this girl had just the right amount, her lips covered in a natural gloss were opened in a delicate 'o' over perfect, white teeth. He could just see the light and sparkles emanating off of her.

"I... I..." she started to stutter, catching the boy's attention and he noticed she was cowering away from the shoes, "I'm sorry!" she cried at him before turning away and abruptly running from the store, arms waving dramatically above her head.

He stood shocked, staring out the front of the store absolutely confused and somewhat heart broken. Minutes later he finally went back to work mumbling downcast; "I thought girls liked choices."

Allen stood in the middle of the cobbled street, a good run from the shoe shop, hunched over, with hands on his knees, and catching his breath. He stood and took in his surroundings, muttering to no-one in particular; "like hell I'm gonna buy shoes. _Ever!_" he frowned as he thought about his statement; "well there goes Lenalee's Christmas present."

He looked around excitedly enjoying the friendly atmosphere that surrounded him and all the other shoppers. He realised that for once he wasn't getting odd or pitying looks from the people; women and elderly people were smiling at him as they went by. She watched the children giggling, asking for lollies, being scolded. He wondered vaguely if Mana had ever told him off like that.

A small child ran into the back of his legs, falling over onto the damp street. The little boy looked up with nervousness, "sorry miss!"

Allen blushed at that, being referred to as a girl was rather nerve racking. Especially when he was in the shoe store, he wasn't sure if he really looked like a girl and couldn't tell if people were seeing through his guise. But 2 of 2 were affirmative so his confidence was growing.

"Please don't tell my mum I was running!" and with that the little boy was off again, running, to the candy store. Allen chuckled warmly at this and heard a sigh from behind him.

"I'm very sorry dear," a middle aged woman with dark, wavy hair came up behind Allen making him look up into her kind face, "he gets a little excited sometimes."

Allen smiled heartily, enjoying the normal interaction. He had no idea that people were so friendly. Growing up with both Mana and Cross he had had people scowling in his direction, deeming him untrustworthy. And then when he had joined the order people had looked at him, and the other exorcists, with fear; never daring to come towards him. He never would have thought that all this would change with the mere switch of gender.

"That's alright, he didn't hurt me."

The woman smiled in return and said; "I told him he could have some candy. I can't afford to treat him very often so he got a bit excited."

Allen laughed; "isn't he lucky!"

"Would you like some candy too?" the lady asked politely making Allen nervous.

"Ah no thanks. I'm alright. It was very nice of you though."

"You're very polite for a girl your age." the woman began walking towards the lolly shop, Allen following behind her, "your parents must have brought you up well. Where are your parents?"

"Ahh..."

The woman stopped and looked at Allen incredulously; "do not tell me you are here alone!"

Allen smiled very nervously, "well I was... here with... er a friend. But, um, we got separated. I was just looking for him."

"him?!" the woman smiled as though she knew some dark secret, " I see now!" she reached out and gave Allen a pat on the head, "well I shan't hold you here any longer, you go find him darling. Go on, have a lovely date now!" she giggled delightedly and as Allen walked away he could still her chuckling to herself, "huhu young'uns these days."

Allen didn't realise that it was so strange for a girl to be wandering around by herself but he suddenly started to notice it. Each young girl he passed on the street was either linked at the elbow with an older woman or a man or boy around her own age. Even the majority of the older women had someone escorting her. Suddenly the polite smiles men and young boys were throwing at him seemed a lot less polite. But then he saw the make-up store and, being easily distracted, ran for that. He needed to stock up since he was sure that Lenalee wouldn't make the mistake of buying foundation too pale for her own skin again.

Kanda was standing in a dark alley somewhere. Just keeping an eye on the behaviour of the people. It was strange that none of them seemed to be affected by the deaths plaguing the city. Sure there weren't many happening but he expected people to be at least more street cautious. Instead he saw children running off ahead of their parents, girls calling out to friends and family carefree. Filled café's and restaurants.

A flash of white hair dashing across the street caught the exorcists eyes and Kanda followed it with surprise as it ran into the make-up store. There was only one person he knew with white hair and, as gay as he was sure that kid was, he would never expect the sprout to _run_ into such a girly shop. As the people continued to pass the alleyway by, however, he noticed that it wasn't who he had thought it was. In fact, it wasn't even _male_.

A pretty little girl stood, frowning at the choices of make-up. She took a step forward and picked up some objects, foreign to Kanda's world, and turned them over in her hand. The shop assistant came over and helped her out a little. And, embarrassingly enough, Kanda found himself continuing to watch her.

He just didn't understand how someone else, other than that freak could possibly have white hair. He also couldn't understand how she could pull it off; it suited her, it actually looked nice. Everything about her was pale which made her so different to the dull, dark colours of the milling crowd and for the first time ever Kanda found his heart pulsing just that little bit faster. She really was rather pretty, no matter how much she reminded him of the beansprout. And when she smiled the sun shone through the clouds, or so Kanda thought anyway, with a smile that beautiful. He was so glad that no-one could read his thoughts, if the rabbit or Sprout for that matter, even caught wind of this strange feeling that Kanda couldn't comprehend he knew he'd never live it down. He almost started to hate the girl, but found he couldn't, so instead he turned away and continued his mission, despite his mind being elsewhere.

**A/N no I don't believe in love at first sight. I'm dead serious. So just to set things straight Kanda isn't in love. Yet. Muhahaha. He just thinks she's very pretty. In all honesty I cant figure out if that is a complement or insult to our dear Allen. Ohs well. Erm hope you like it. Allen's first shopping trip. I don't actually like the idea of Allen in high heels. I was going to make him try them on anyway but decided against it. If you're angry at me for doing that then I'll add it in later, just let me know you're upset **

**In other words:**

**Please review!!!**


End file.
